Quiproquo
by Callistontheweb
Summary: Parler franchement à l'homme qui partage sa vie... cela ne devrait pas être si difficile. Sauf peut-être quand on s'appelle Tony Stark. Si, en plus, Steve réalise que Tony lui cache quelque chose et cherche par tous les moyens à savoir quoi, la situation pourrait bien leur échapper.


Je dois le lui dire. Je n'en peux plus. Garder le secret devient de plus en plus difficile. Je me demande comment Steve fait pour ne se douter de rien. Ne devrait-il pas ressentir ma fébrilité ? Mon anxiété ? Mais non, il est si calme. Comme toujours. L'énormité de ce que je m'apprête à lui demander m'empêche de dormir depuis des jours mais lui reste serein. Moi, j'ai manqué sauter au plafond la dernière fois qu'il est arrivé derrière moi alors que je répétais intérieurement ma demande, mais lui m'a juste souri gentiment. Alors, je me suis dégonflé une nouvelle fois et me suis contenté de lui retourner son sourire. Mais cela ne peut plus durer. Je dois le lui dire, même si je redoute sa réaction.

~0~

Tony m'inquiète. J'essaie de ne pas le lui montrer parce que je le trouve déjà suffisamment à fleur de peau pour ne pas le stresser davantage avec mes craintes, surtout si elles sont infondées. Pourtant, même si je souris, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet. Tony semble... distant n'est pas le bon mot, disons plutôt fébrile. Il vibre littéralement d'une énergie malsaine. Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec l'attitude qu'il adopte lorsqu'il est en pleine frénésie créatrice. Là, j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose et cela me blesse. Comme s'il préparait un mauvais coup.

~0~

Finalement, Steve commence à avoir des soupçons. Lui qui ne se risque jamais jusqu'à mon laboratoire y est passé plusieurs fois cette semaine, « pour bavarder ». Bien sûr. J'ai bien remarqué son regard perplexe posé sur les rares documents qui traînaient sur le plan de travail. Steve, tout ce qui est important est stocké dans mon cerveau, je ne peux plus prendre aucun risque. Que crois-tu ? Que je prépare un nouvel Ultron ? Ce serait risible si tu n'étais pas autant à côté de la plaque.

~0~

Je suis allé voir Tony dans son labo. Il n'a pas eu l'air ravi de me voir, ce qui a confirmé mes craintes. J'ai bien essayé de me renseigner - discrètement - sur ce quoi il travaillait mais, évidemment, je ne suis pas un génie, alors je n'aurais su dire s'il planchait sur un presse-citron à énergie solaire ou sur un nouveau modèle d'arme de destruction massive. Ma présence inhabituelle a fini par lui porter sur les nerfs et il m'a accusé de l'espionner. Je suis navré, Tony.

~0~

J'ai perdu mon calme et j'ai élevé la voix contre lui. Je suis vraiment désolé, Steve.

~0~

Je lui ai présenté mes excuses mais je lui ai tout de même demandé si quelque chose le tourmentait. Il a baissé les yeux avant de me répondre qu'il était juste fatigué. Quand il refuse de croiser mon regard, je sais qu'il me ment.

~0~

Steve a donc bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je le connais, il n'a pas gobé mon explication et ne lâchera pas avant de savoir. Je vais lui parler. Ce soir. Ou demain.

~0~

Je suis tellement soulagé ! Et un peu honteux, aussi. Comment ai-je pu penser que Tony pouvait préparer un tour pendable ? Ou me tromper ? D'accord, j'étais inquiet, mais cela n'excuse rien. Je l'aime, je devrais lui faire davantage confiance, au lieu de l'espionner et de fouiller dans ses affaires. J'ai honte... même si ce que j'ai trouvé m'a rassuré. Et ému. Maintenant, il faut que je trouve un moyen de me faire pardonner.

~0~

Ce matin, Steve m'a apporté le petit déjeuner au lit avant de m'embrasser passionnément. Quand je l'ai regardé, il semblait si heureux et si... amoureux, comme si notre dispute de la veille n'avait jamais eu lieu. Je me demande ce qui lui arrive.

~0~

Je lui ai préparé des œufs brouillés, des pancakes et un café serré comme il aime. Son visage surpris était absolument adorable et je me suis senti encore plus honteux d'avoir pu douter de lui. Je t'aime, Tony. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu semblais si nerveux. Pour un homme réfractaire à toute forme d'engagement, ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire doit te donner le sentiment de sauter à l'eau sans savoir nager. Je ne vais pas te brusquer. J'attendrai.

~0~

Non content de m'avoir préparé des pancakes - sans oublier le sirop d'érable - Steve m'a caressé du regard toute la journée. On dirait qu'il vient de subir une lobotomie, je ne le reconnais plus. C'est décidé, je vais lui parler.

~0~

Pauvre chéri, il semble tellement perdu. C'est de ma faute. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me demander est tellement énorme, surtout venant de lui, et moi, j'ai tout gâché avec mes soupçons déplacés. Normal qu'il ne sache plus où il en est. Je vais lui parler.

~0~

Steve est venu me parler. De ces mois passés ensemble, de l'évolution de notre relation, du fait que tout n'est pas toujours rose dans un couple et qu'il faut savoir prendre du recul pour envisager les choses sous un jour différent. Je devais avoir l'air stupéfait parce qu'il a ri longuement avant de me souffler qu'il pouvait tout entendre. Cela m'a rassuré, j'étais à des années-lumière d'imaginer qu'il puisse avoir compris ce qui me tourmentait. Quel soulagement ! Puisque nous sommes d'accord, je vais lui donner l'écrin tout de suite.

~0~

Il m'a demandé de ne pas bouger, le temps qu'il aille chercher quelque chose dans la chambre. Seigneur, il va vraiment le faire, alors ?

~0~

Steve a préparé un délicieux dîner et dressé une jolie table. Je veux respecter un certain décorum, alors je pose un genou à terre avant de lui tendre la boîte.

~0~

J'ai bien fait de lui parler. Il a compris que je voulais la même chose que lui et il s'est décidé. Il a même tenu à faire sa demande dans les règles et s'est agenouillé. Il est adorable. Je fais de mon mieux pour sembler surpris - mon émotion, elle, n'est pas feinte - et j'ouvre l'écrin.

~0~

Steve fait de son mieux pour jouer les étonnés - mais échoue lamentablement, il est soldat, pas acteur. Pourtant, après ce qu'il vient de me dire, il doit bien se douter de ce qu'il va trouver dans la boîte, non ?

~0~

Au début, je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Cela ne peut pas être ce que je crois. Il a dû tomber quand j'ai ouvert l'écrin, c'est la seule explication possible. Je baisse les yeux, vers le sol, pour chercher l'anneau, et vers Tony. Ce que je l'entends déclarer fait définitivement sombrer mes illusions.

~0~

« Steve, veux-tu bien sortir de ma vie ? »

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

Avant que vous ne me tombiez dessus... Je n'ai rien contre le stony, j'en lis et en écris moi-même, mais j'ai eu l'image de ce couple dès que j'ai lu le prompt :

 _A pose un genou à terre devant B avec l'attendue petite boîte noire. Quand B ouvre la boîte, elle est vide. A finit par déclarer : « Veux-tu bien sortir de ma vie ? »_

Voilà, plaignez-vous à otpprompts si vous trouvez cela horrible. :D


End file.
